I wanna have your babies!
by Farenz
Summary: Momoko Akatsutsumi era una chica "normal": Salía con sus amigas, practicaba con las porristas y peleaba con su mejor amigo Brick cada día. Se consideraba una chica muy afortunada, hasta que comenzó a padecer esa maldita enfermedad: ¡Prometo ser la madre de los hijos de ese idiota!" MomokoxBrick (Kaoru es importante también)


Hace un tiempo que no puedo sacarme la canción "I wanna have your babies" de Natasha Bedingfield de la mente, y pensé en hacer un songfic utilizándola.

Este significó el planteo de un doble desafío para mí: Nunca en mi vida hice un Songfic (¡así que espero haberlo hecho bien!), y el personaje de Momoko nunca me cayó bien (¡pero no podía imaginar a otro personaje en esa situación!), así que en parte disfruté bastante haciéndola sufrir :B

Además tenía ganas de escribir algo más ¿Gracioso? Y tratar de salir del drama de "**Rutina**" (aunque, en realidad, esto es una precuela del mismo, así que las **aclaraciones importantes de ese fic, también valen para este**).

En fin, espero sacarles aunque sea una leve sonrisa con esto, o que al menos no se aburran demasiado…

_Al you hear is Um Um Um Um Um Um..._ (¡Maldita y pegajosa canción!)

* * *

**Capítulo único. I Wanna have your babies!**

Si alguien le pidiera a Momoko Akatsutsumi que definiera su forma de ser utilizando una sola palabra, ella se reiría con nerviosismo, se revolvería el cabello y contestaría "normal" en voz muy baja; aunque la definición de esta palabra no coincidiera con ella para nada.

En primer lugar: ella había sido una súper heroína que había salvado a la ciudad de Tokio incontables veces; y segundo, tenía una adicción (además del chocolate, pero ¡todos eran adictos a él!): Obsesionarse con un chico distinto cada mes.

¿Podría decirse entonces que Momoko tenía muchas citas? La respuesta era una negativa, todos se sorprendían ante ese hecho.

Momoko sentía que ella estaba por encima de los hombres y sabía que no necesitaba de una estúpida relación para ser feliz; por lo que, cuando el chico del mes se dignaba (al fin) a invitarla a salir, ella sonreía tímidamente mientras que negaba con la cabeza y se iba, perdiendo completamente el interés en él.

Después de todo, sabía que todos los hombres eran igual de insensibles e idiotas, eran capaces de destruirla a una con unas pocas palabras; y, aunque luego se disculparan, ella estaba segura de que lo hacían solo para que las chicas dejaran de gritarles y hacerles tontas escenas.

La pelirroja estaba más que harta de ver a sus amigas llorar por sus malditos novios. Un día llegaba a la casa de Miyako y la veía completamente destruida solo porque Boomer no le había dicho "Feliz Aniversario", y aunque Momoko estaba segura de que su "hermano" lo había olvidado, le prometía que hablaría con él. Y al siguiente día, veía a su amiga Kaoru, presa de una furia asesina porque su novio se iría a vivir a los Estados Unidos (y ella era la encargada de consolarla, aun a sabiendas de que a la morena no podía importarle menos).

Esa situación se repetía una y otra vez en la vida de Momoko, ¿Para eso quería la gente que tuviera novio? ¿Para vivir un sufrimiento sin fin? No, gracias. Prefería mil veces quedarse sus estúpidas obsesiones.

En definitiva, Momoko vivía muy felizmente no siendo presa de ese estúpido sentimiento al que llamaban amor; de todos modos, ella no era de esas chicas que se sonrojaban cuando un chico lindo le hablaba, ni del tipo que se arrastraba para conseguir la atención de ellos.

Tenía la certeza de que mientras siguiera negando las citas, las cosas seguirían igual de bien en su vida. No se sentía atada a ningún hombre, y tampoco tenía la necesidad de tener novio. Tenía a sus amigas y a las porristas, no necesitaba nada más.

Sí, Momoko se consideraba a sí misma una chica muy afortunada, pero toda su suerte se esfumó ese día…

**~o~**

Brick Him era un chico amable y divertido (a pesar de su pasado criminal). Era del tipo que siempre estaba allí cuando una los necesitaba (incluso tornándose desesperante a veces).

Pero Momoko sabía que su amigo era un hombre, y como tal, cumplía con todas las características que lo hacían uno: Era un completo estúpido, pero era de esos a los cuales una acaba a querer con el tiempo; pero no era ni manipulador ni interesado, al contrario, trataba bastante bien a las chicas; la pelirroja no lo había visto hacer llorar a ninguna de las zorras que se le lanzaban encima.

El asunto era que Brick podría considerarse un muy buen partido para cualquier chica; Momoko había visto a muchas babearse (literalmente) al recibir una sonrisa del chico.

Sí, era un buen partido para cualquier chica con un poco de inteligencia, pero Momoko (que lo conocía hacia mucho tiempo y se sentaba junto a él en las clases hacía algo más de cuatro años), no pasaba un día sin desear matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, y eso que podía considerarse su mejor amigo.

Ese sábado por la tarde, al llegar a la casa de Kaoru ella le había indicado que esperara el la sala, ya que estaba hablando con su ahora ex novio por teléfono. Momoko se sentó en un sofá y recostó la cabeza en sus brazos.

Reprimió un bostezo y se incorporó, notando unos ojos de color rojo observándola fijamente, a pocos centímetros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó molesta

—Por si no lo recuerdas, vivo aquí hace cinco años…

—Pues avísame que estás aquí, idiota. Me asustaste— Momoko se estaba molestando más y más, ignorando el motivo

—Bueno, solo quería saludarte antes de ir a darme una ducha— contestó Brick, volteándose mientras se quitaba la playera de color rojo que llevaba puesta

Algo raro ocurrió en ese momento… Algo que Momoko no había sentido antes; ignorando el motivo, su rostro se tornó del mismo color que la remera que tenía Brick en las manos. Jamás se había sentido tan incomoda y avergonzada en su vida.

Tenía la vista clavada en la espalda del chico, y se sonrojó aun más al preguntarse que se sentiría tocar y besar cada parte de la anatomía de su amigo. La imagen mental de ella y Brick besándose pasionalmente invadió su mente; y aunque intentara distraerse con imágenes asquerosas, no podía borrarla de su mente.

Brick, totalmente ajeno al dilema que enfrentaba su amiga, decidió voltearse, y acercarse lentamente a ella, mientras mantenía los ojos en los suyos.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó al ver que la pelirroja se aferraba fuertemente al sofá para evitar lanzarse sobre él y hacer real su fantasía.

—No, no pasa nada— contestó, moviendo su cabello, como tratando de ocultar su rostro tras él.

—Sé que aún sigues enfadada por la broma del otro día, realmente lo siento… — dijo él con voz culpable

El chico continuó disculpándose por un largo rato, pero Momoko lo ignoraba completamente. Había visto a su amigo sin playera innumerables veces, pero ese día algo era distinto.

Volvió a prestarle atención a su amigo, y notó que aún seguía hablando. La estaba sacando de quicio.

— ¿¡Puedes parar de una vez!? — le gritó, completamente molesta, odiaba sentir lo que estaba pasando en su interior, y detestaba no entender el motivo.

El chico se sobresaltó y dejó de hablar; comenzó a acercarse a ella nuevamente y la miró a los ojos una vez más. Momoko trató de correr la cara, pero él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Su respiración se detuvo, deseaba más que nada huir del lugar; sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría aforrándose a él y besándolo hasta perder la cordura.

—Lo siento, de verdad… Si quieres no haré más bromas— susurró él en voz baja

Iba a contestarle, cuando su amiga la llamó para que fuera a su habitación; Momoko se levantó y corrió con torpeza hasta la habitación de su amiga.

Se sentía salvada por la campana.

**~o~**

Por un momento pensó en no decirle a nadie sobre lo que había imaginado, pero sentía que enloquecería si no lo hablaba. Pensó en sus opciones por un momento: Kaoru o Miyako. Descartó a la rubia en un segundo, pues ella comenzaría a hablarle de la abstinencia y de otros valores anticuados que su abuela le había inculcado.

Kaoru era la mejor opción, los conocía a ambos hacia años y convivía con el objeto de su fantasía. En fin, podría darle una opinión imparcial sobre el asunto, y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta la tranquilizaría y le dijera que era una situación que no volvería a ocurrir nunca jamás.

La cara que colocó la morena cuando Momoko le contó lo que había ocurrido con su "hermano" era digna de ser fotografiada.

— ¡¿Así que viste a mi "hermanito" semi-desnudo ante ti y casi no pudiste resistirte?! — exclamó la chica en voz alta

La pelirroja se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Estaba completamente avergonzada; nunca antes había deseado tanto ser tragada por la tierra.

— ¡Dilo más fuerte, creo que no lo oyeron en Canadá! — replicó Momoko, dedicándole a su amiga una mirada asesina, que hizo que Kaoru riera

—Lo siento— susurró la morena, recuperándose de su ataque de risa— Es que me ha tomado por sorpresa

— ¡No eres a la única! — Momoko sintió su rostro arder, mezcla de la vergüenza y de la rabia que sentía consigo misma— ¡Tú no estabas allí! No sabes lo incómodo que fue…

—Tienes razón— la morena pensó un instante— Creo que si él no fuera mi hermano y yo hubiera estado allí no me habría limitado a imaginarlo— agregó, comenzando a reír nuevamente

—No estás ayudando en nada, ¿Lo sabes?

Su amiga reflexionó por unos instantes, durante los cuales Momoko no pudo dejar de temblar. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar una vez más.

—Es completamente normal, a veces la mente nos juega malas pasadas… — hizo una pausa— Pero, quizá lo mejor sea actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

— ¡Claro que sí! No has hecho nada, ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, lo único que había hecho era devorar a su amigo con la mirada

— ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta? —preguntó Momoko histérica

—Conozco a Brick, vive en su mundo y es algo… — Kaoru buscó la palabra justa por un segundo— Lento con esos temas, así que al menos que te arrojes a él y lo violes, no creo que se entere de algo

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó nuevamente, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos

—Si se hubiera dado cuenta, creo que se habría puesto a gritar o hubiera huido a su habitación, y no hizo nada de eso

Momoko se sintió realmente deprimida en ese momento: por un lado, se alegraba de que él no se hubiera enterado de su desliz; pero por el otro, una parte de ella (que le resultaba desconocida) se entristeció al pensar que la primera reacción de Brick sería gritar o huir…

— ¿Por qué no eres directa y le dices que te gusta? — sugirió Kaoru

— ¡Porque no me gusta! — gritó sonrojándose— No me gusta Brick en absoluto, ¡Ni siquiera puedo pasar un día sin querer asesinarlo! — agregó en voz baja

—Lamento informártelo, pero la gente no suele tener fantasías eróticas con quien desea asesinar…

— ¡No tengo fantasías eróticas con él! — gritó de mal humor y completamente roja

—Como digas…— contestó Kaoru rodando los ojos— Primero es un beso, dentro de poco te imaginarás con él en la cama, y luego empezarás a pensar en los nombres de sus futuros hijos

— ¡Eso no va a ocurrir! — bramó la pelirroja, sentía su cara tan caliente que se sorprendió al notar que sus orejas no estaban lanzando humo

—Eso lo dices ahora… Ya veremos en que estado te encuentras en unas semanas — respondió Kaoru— Una vez que estas cosas empiezan no hay forma de que se detengan

— ¿Puedes decidirte de una puta vez, Kaoru? ¡Tus consejos apestan más que de costumbre!

—Claro que lo mejor es ignorarlo, pero eso no significa que dejará de ocurrir

La morena lanzó un grito de furia que hizo que Brick se asomara en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? — preguntó el chico, entrando en la habitación.

Momoko agradeció interiormente al notar que, al menos, ahora estaba completamente vestido.

—Solo otra de nuestras tontas peleas, "hermanito", no te preocupes…— soltó Kaoru, ayudándola. Brick miró a Momoko a los ojos por un segundo.

—Me quedé algo preocupado… ¿Segura que no estás enojada?

La pelirroja hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle, en cambio, le susurró en voz muy baja:

—De verdad, Brick… No estoy enojada

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello (como siempre hacía para molestarla); pero, sin embargo, esa vez no le molestó. Sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

—Gracias— le susurró el chico, mirándola a los ojos. Se retiró de la habitación y las dejó solas. La pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada, sin darse cuenta.

—Estás completamente jodida, amiga— soltó Kaoru, haciendo que Momoko volviera a la realidad.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Si sigues poniendo esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro cada vez que te habla, acabará por darse cuenta

Momoko se dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, no deseaba que sus malditas e incontrolables reacciones faciales la delataran.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Procura mantener la boca cerrada por ahora… — sugirió con una sonrisa

**~o~**

Momoko se rebanaba los sesos para encontrar un método para distraer a su cerebro. Se le ocurrió solo uno: Tararear.

Estaba completamente desesperada; pues las acostumbradas fantasías que tenía antaño con Brick, durante las cuales lo torturaba de diversas y humillantes formas, habían sido reemplazadas por otras que no tenían nada que envidiar a las empalagosas y cursis novelas que su hermana Kuriko leía todo el tiempo ¡Era un cambio demasiado brusco para una chica de quince años!

Interiormente, la pobre pelirroja no dejaba de culpa a su amiga Kaoru por haberle sugerido que era lo que podría llegar a pasar; ¡Sus estúpidos comentarios no hacían más que darle retorcidas ideas!

Y así se encontraba Momoko Akatsutsumi, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragara, cada vez que Brick se le acercaba con intenciones de hablarle.

Como si de una cruel ironía se tratara; Brick se sentaba junto a ella en las clases…

Y almorzaban cada día juntos…

Y, además, compartían a sus mejores amigos (incluso ella vivía con Boomer, ocasionando que el pelirrojo fuera varias veces a la semana a su casa)…

Y, como si fuera poco, ambos competían juntos en cada torneo de Volleyball que había en la escuela (y tenían la victoria invicta desde hacía años)…

En fin, Momoko veía al muy-idiota de su mejor amigo hasta en la sopa, y ya no sabía que demonios podía hacer para evitarlo. Por lo que la pelirroja había adquirido el muy-molesto hábito de tararear en voz baja alguna estúpida canción, mientras él le hablaba ignorando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no gritarle la verdad en la cara.

El punto negativo de esa táctica, era que Brick pensaba que ella estaba enfadada por quien-sabe-qué motivo, por lo que había caído en una especie de depresión un poco más fuerte de lo que la chica esperaba.

Además, como si no alcanzara con su martirio interior; todo el colegio había descubierto su "táctica", y pensaban que había enloquecido a causa de la alta ingesta de dulces, y no dejaban de bromear acerca de eso.

A los pocos días de llevarla a cabo, Momoko comenzó a descubrir los aspectos más negativos que tenía esta, ¿Qué persona podría pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día cantando por lo bajo? Incluso cantaba en la cama e intentaba distraer a su cerebro con la estúpida cancioncilla hasta que se dormía.

Pero como había dicho Freíd alguna vez: "El subconsciente traiciona", por lo que terminaba soñando cosas tan cursis que, al día siguiente no podía ver a Brick por horas.

—No puedes seguir huyendo de la maldita realidad— le murmuró Kaoru durante la clase de matemática— Admite que algo ha cambiado entre tú y él

—Ni hablar— respondió Momoko, obstinadamente

—No seas idiota, Momoko— la morena volvió a hablarle en voz baja— Brick realmente te quiere, y lo está pasando muy mal porque lo ignoras como si fuera un simple pedazo de mierda

—Créeme, es mejor ignorarlo que arrojarme a sus brazos como una zorra

—Eres una maldita cabeza dura, amiga— le dijo con voz molesta

— ¡¿Puedes dejarlo ya?! — exclamó la pelirroja en voz muy alta, llamando la atención del profesor Matakayi

El hombre las echó del aula y les prohibió la entrada nuevamente por ese día.

—Te estás comportando como una idiota, ¿Sabes? — le preguntó Kaoru con resentimiento en la voz— Hacen una pareja ideal, ¡Todos lo saben! Butch y yo llevamos meses apostando por ver cuando se dignarán a dar el primer paso

—No pienso besarlo para darte el gusto a ti ni al imbécil de su hermano

—Momoko, no seas… — comenzó a decir la morena

La pelirroja hizo el gesto de cerrarse los labios con una cremallera y de tirar la llave al demonio. Su amiga rodó los ojos ante la inmadurez de ese acto, pero entendió que significaba que no hablarían más del asunto.

Momoko estaba bastante satisfecha, después de todo, faltaban solo unas pocas semanas para que los exámenes de fin de año finalizaran y con ellos, vendría el mejor distractor de todos: El estrés. Además, en vacaciones haría un viaje de dos meses con su familia.

No contaba con que, solo dos horas después de la discusión con su amiga, le llegaría una invitación para la estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños para la imbécil de Shirogane.

—Fiesta en casa de Himeko— le comentó Brick a los pocos minutos, sonriendo tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción de su amiga— ¿Vienes conmigo?

La pelirroja sintió una sensación rara en la boca del estómago; no era raro que él la invitara, después de todo, iban a todas las fiestas juntos. Iba a asentir con la cabeza, cuando la estúpida y cursi fantasía se hizo presente una vez más, enfureciéndola totalmente.

— ¡No, no quiero salir contigo! ¡No quiero una cita! — exclamó, presa de la furia y temblando

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata bien al fondo y que nada de lo que dijera podría sacarla. Deseaba una vez más ser tragada por la tierra…

**~o~**

Brick la miraba, con una cara de confusión total, que indicaba que no había entendido a que se refería su amiga

— ¿Qué dices?

Momoko deseó más que nunca desaparecer el planeta, iba a responderle, pero la campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar se lo impidió.

—Debo irme, adiós— le dijo en voz baja

Huyó del lugar, corriendo tan rápido como si estuviera siendo seguida por el mismo Demonio y a cada paso que daba, deseaba que su rostro no estuviera tan rojo como ella creía.

Esa noche fue incapaz de dormir, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen rosa de ella y Brick tomados de la mano melosamente durante la fiesta invadía su mente. Incluso la imagen se modificaba por cortos lapsos de tiempo, dándole diversos temas no aptos para menores; Momoko se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano, como tratando de borrar esas fantasías, mientras maldecía el momento que todo había empezado.

**~o~**

Muy a su pesar, la maldita obsesión (porque aquello era solo una de sus estúpidas obsesiones, aunque Kaoru le dijera lo contrario) alcanzó límites insospechados la semana previa a los exámenes.

Momoko se sentía siendo consumida lentamente; era acechada en todo momento por esas fantasías que antaño la habrían hecho vomitar. Se estaba sorprendiendo con mucha más frecuencia de lo que le gustaría mirando al vacío y suspirando en voz baja, imitando la actitud que tanto había criticado de las estúpidas novelas que la hacían asquearse.

Se sentía completamente humillada cada vez que se quedaba mirando, con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y desde lejos, a Brick, mientras que él se dedicaba a hacer alguna idiotez. Y tenía ganas de arrancarse todo su cabello de la desesperación cada vez que el chico volteaba, para dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, lo que provocaba que un molesto sonrojo apareciera en su rostro (que la chica trataba de ocultar con su largo cabello, sin éxito).

Y cuando a dos días del examen final de ciencias, comenzó a fantasear con la idea de una niña de pelo naranja, ojos rojos y mirada traviesa, se planteó seriamente el suicidio por primera vez en su vida.

Nunca supo como logró responder en forma medianamente decente a sus exámenes. Solo podía pensar en las vacaciones de verano, y en como aprovecharía los miles de kilómetros que pondría de distancia con él; estaba más que segura de que necesitaba dejar de verlo por un tiempo para que las malditas fantasías desaparecieran por completo.

—Deberías aprovechar el verano para hablar con Brick y plantearle como te sientes— le sugirió Kaoru, en las últimas horas del año escolar

—En realidad, pensaba aprovechar el verano para alejarme de él, y ponerle un fin a todo esto…

Pero con lo que la pobre pelirroja no contaba era que el mundo parecía estar completamente en contra suyo…

Las vacaciones de Momoko habían sido un infierno; a pesar de no haber visto al objeto de su adoración por casi tres meses, su imagen se hacía presente en sus sueños cada noche.

Y ¿La peor parte? Estaba acompañado de varios niños pelirrojos de sonrisa traviesa; y, a pesar de que pasaba la noche completamente feliz, en la mañana se admitía a sí misma, totalmente histérica que tenía un serio problema mental.

Para cuando volvió al colegio, su enfermedad había tocado límites inimaginables para cualquier persona normal; y cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, fue cuando descubrió que, finalmente, nunca se curaría de eso.

— ¿Qué tal tu verano? — preguntó el chico— ¿Lo pasaste bien en Hawai?

A Momoko no se le ocurrió una respuesta (no podía decirle que se había pasado sus vacaciones soñando con sus hijos), por lo que decidió comenzar a cantar en voz baja nuevamente.

**~o~**

Definitivamente Anya era un nombre precioso, según la opinión de la pelirroja, y de todos los nombres de niña que había encontrado, había sido el que más le había gustado; y de niño… De niño ninguno había terminado de convencerla. Simplemente, prefería una niña.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Momoko estaba sentada sola en el aula, lo bastante lejos de cómo para que nadie viera lo que escribía perezosamente.

Levantó la vista para encarar a Brick, sin siquiera tratar de esconder el papel que escribía, sabía que él ya lo había leído.

—Estoy pensando en nombres…— contestó esquivamente, mientras trataba de mantener la calma— Mis padres me dijeron que quizá me dejarían comprar una mascota

—Te lo estás tomando muy en serio— exclamó, y sin ser invitado, se sentó a su lado. Una vez allí, ojeó la lista una vez más— ¡Cualquiera diría que estás pensando el nombre para tu hijo! — bromeó

Momoko rió en voz muy alta, con un deje de nerviosismo que el chico no detectó; se había dicho que debía dejar de huir y dejar de ignorarlo.

¿El motivo? La hacía sentirse completamente mal, y además, Kaoru tenía razón, Brick era su mejor amigo, y estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tenerlo a su lado, que no podría echarlo de su vida.

Lo malo era que Momoko había perdido gran parte de su alegría habitual y su carácter se había suavizado tanto que ya parecía otra persona. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, con el fin de concentrarse en no meter la pata y decir cosas que debían permanecer en su mente; pero las fantasías no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez, como si de una especie de ciclo se tratara…

Estaba acostumbrándose a contener sus pensamientos, y eso no le agradaba ni un poco…

**~o~**

El primer mes de clases tocó fin, y Momoko se sentía cada día peor consigo misma; extrañaba cosas que ocurrían tiempo atrás con Brick; incluso extrañaba sus malditas bromas

y los chistes internos entre ellos, que nadie entendía; últimamente solo bromeaba con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Momoko aún seguía sin entenderlo ¿Si así era el amor, porque la gente lo busca tan desesperadamente?

— ¿Quieres venir a verme practicar hoy…? — la pelirroja miró a Brick y soltó una sonrisa forzada

—Te lo he dicho millones de veces, no entiendo el basketball— se detuvo al notar que el chico iba a explicárselo— Y no, no quiero que me lo expliques…

—Lo que en realidad quiero es que salgas un poco, ¡Ya pareces un cadáver, amiga!

— ¿Acaso no será que quieres que te vean junto a la más bella de las porristas?

El chico le sonrió y continuó con la broma que para ella no tenía ni una pizca de gracia.

—En realidad, lo que deseó es que te vean a ti con el más guapo capitán de basketball que ha tenido la escuela— contestó él, riendo levemente

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, Brick la tomó del brazo, para levantarla de la silla donde estaba sentada

—Andando, bella porrista

Momoko se tensó por el contacto recibido, pero logró disimularlo con una leve sonrisa; tomó su mochila del suelo, y se la arrojó al chico para que la llevara, y de paso le soltara su brazo; ella rió y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué opinas del nombre Anya?

—Vi que estaba subrayado con más fuerza que los demás…— el chico hizo una pausa— ¿Para que clase de mascota?

—Un perro, supongo… Quizás un gato…— contestó la chica, tras pensar unos segundos

Momoko soltó una sonrisa totalmente real, la primera en semanas. Por fin había logrado que su relación con Brick volviera a ser normal; se habían reído juntos y bromeado con total naturalidad.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa, Momoko no puedo evitar encerrarse en su habitación y largarse a llorar, mientras mordía la almohada para evitar ser oída.

Realmente se sentía incapaz de seguir fingiendo, mientras su corazón iba rompiéndose un poco más a cada minuto…

**~o~**

Kaoru Matsubara observaba con lastima el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, quien llevaba hundida en un llanto histérico más de dos horas, mientras le contaba lo desdichada que se sentía desde que había descubierto ese maldito sentimiento.

—Entonces viene y me dice… "¿Oye Momoko, puedes ayudarme a elegir un regalo de cumpleaños para Aika? A ti siempre se te han dado bien esas cosas" — la pelirroja tomó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz con un gran estrépito— ¿Te la puedes creer, Kaoru? ¿Cómo hace para ser tan idiota?

Su llanto se intensificó aun más.

— ¿Cómo puede pedirme que lo acompañe a comprarle un regalo a otra? — preguntó molesta— ¡Ni que fuera su condenada asesora personal! ¿¡Acaso le gusta ella!?

—No entiendo porque te haces tanto problema…— comenzó a decir la morena, ganándose una mirada de intriga por parte de la pelirroja— Después de todo Aika lleva saliendo con Butch un tiempo…

La morena enfureció al recordar a la estúpida novia de su maldito mejor amigo, pero se compuso en un instante, a sabiendas de que su amiga necesitaba de ella.

Momoko interrumpió su llanto para mirar a Kaoru con los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

—Había olvidado eso…— la pelirroja volvió a ponerse histérica— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que estoy poniéndome en ridículo?! — la morena rodó los ojos y bufó molesta

—Llevas más de medio año poniéndote en ridículo…— soltó, reprendiéndola con la mirada— ¿No has pensado que quizá te esté invitando a hacer cualquier cosa con el objetivo de pasar tiempo a solas contigo?

Momoko dejó de llorar abruptamente, como considerando esa opción; pero pocos minutos después volvió a caer presa de las lágrimas.

— ¡Qué método tan estúpido! ¡Si quiere salir conmigo puede decírmelo de una maldita vez!

— ¿Para que lo rechaces como haces con todos los demás? — exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco; sabía que Brick sentía cosas por su amiga, pero no decía nada para evitarse una respuesta negativa— ¿Por qué no tomas tú la iniciativa?

— ¡De eso ni hablar! — agregó

Kaoru sintió deseos de arrojar a su amiga de la azotea…

—Mira lo que estás haciendo de tu misma, amiga… ¡Estás completamente enamorada de él pero prefieres seguir en esta incómoda situación! — hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse— Busca a Brick y dile lo que sientes de una puta vez…

—Tengo un plan…— susurró Momoko en voz muy baja

— ¡Tus planes jamás han funcionado!

— ¡Esta vez lo hará! Es simplemente…— buscó la palabra adecuada en su mente— Es simplemente perfecto…

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero cuéntamelo

—Voy a averiguar si él siente algo por mí, y lo obligaré a declararse

Kaoru se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano; quería a su amiga, pero a veces la exasperaba que fuera tan idiota.

—Terminarás declarándote tú, ya lo verás…

— ¡Es el hombre quien debe hacer esas cosas!

—Entonces deberías tener más cuidado— soltó Kaoru de repente— Cada día te haces más y más obvia, y disimulas peor

Momoko no pensaba arriesgarse; se encontraba como pendiendo de un hilo. Si se le declaraba a Brick y él no sintiera lo mismo, se hundiría completamente; prefería seguir en ese estado intermedio; solo saldría de él cuando estuviera completamente segura de que sus fantasías tenían un futuro… Y quizás hasta llegaría a tener a sus hijos…

**~o~**

Después de otra semana de amargura, Momoko se replanteaba nuevamente el suicidio. Su equilibrio emocional se había ido al demonio: Se la veía llorar a mares un día, y al siguiente riendo a carcajadas.

Siempre se había considerado afortunada por tener una gran imaginación, pero en ese momento deseaba arrojar su cerebro a las vías del tren y que este fuera aplastado completamente por el transporte público. No podía soportar más sus estúpidas y rosas fantasías.

Momoko ya no podía soportar más; y la peor parte era que había arrojado su prudencia por la borda; y, en su afán de averiguar si el chico sentía algo por ella, no dejaba de bombardearlo con indirectas, para ver si de una buena vez se daba por aludido.

Pero Brick resultó ser mucho más lento de lo que Kaoru había afirmado, ya que no había detectado ninguna de las insinuaciones que la chica le arrojaba.

Y Kaoru seguía frustrándose completamente cada vez que veía a Momoko comiéndose a su "hermano" con la mirada, mientras que él le sonreía y le preguntaba si el postre le había caído mal.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Brick es demasiado lento para estas cosas; no reconocería la verdad aunque esta le bailara desnuda ante él

—No voy a rendirme, Kaoru— le respondió la pelirroja con un brillo de demencia en los ojos— ¡Prometo ser la madre de los hijos de ese idiota!

Momoko sabía que tragarse su orgullo y escupirle la verdad en la cara no le hubiera costado nada. Pero, el problema era que aún deseaba que su enamoramiento por Brick fuera una simple obsesión pasajera.

Después de todo, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro; eran tan iguales entre ellos que la relación terminaría por explotar por algún lado y destruyéndola. Si empezaban a salir, era muy probable que terminaran mal…

Pero, por el otro lado, era precisamente esa igualdad la que le hacía entender que ningún otro chico podría entenderla como lo hacía él; nadie la trataría con la misma paciencia cuando se ponía en cabezota; y, además… Nunca había sentido algo así por otro chico.

Momoko sabía, a ciencia cierta, que si debía enamorarse de alguien sería de Brick Him.

Y a pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran tener, la imagen de ella compartiendo cada minuto de su vida con él se le antojaba algo natural; algo que podría llegar a ocurrir realmente…

Eso que Momoko jamás había sido una chica romántica, eso se lo dejaba a Kuriko y a sus estúpidas novelas rosas…

**~o~**

Una vez comprado el regalo que había hecho llorar a Momoko durante horas, los amigos salieron del lugar.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en las intenciones ocultas que, según Kaoru, Brick tenía con ella. Había aceptado acompañarlo solo por el hecho de que quería pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con él. Pero, a decir verdad, le estaba costando a horrores contenerse; no podía dejar de pensar que si eso hubiera sido una cita de verdad estarían tomados de las manos, abrazándose o quizás besándose en un lugar más intimo…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a una mujer con una niña pequeña en brazos, quien le suplicaba a su madre a gritos muy agudos que le comprara dulces. La pelirroja no pudo evitar seguirlas con la mirada, siendo tan poco obvia que su no-cita se dio cuenta.

—Debe ser difícil ser padre…— soltó él en voz alta, haciendo que ella se sonrojara

—A mi me gustaría tener hijos…

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó el sorprendido

—No, imbécil, no ahora…— contestó aún sonrojada

Brick meditó unos segundos antes de decirle en voz muy baja…

—Serías una madre muy buena, Momoko

Ella se sorprendió al notar que no le salía humo de las orejas. La imagen de los niños pelirrojos con sonrisa traviesa se hizo presente una vez más.

—A mi también me gustaría tener hijos— comentó él, mientras sacaba una bolsa de dulces de su mochila y se la ofrecía; Momoko comenzó a reír

—Eres un partidazo, Brick…— la chica hizo una pausa, avergonzada por lo que acababa de escapar de su boca— Apenas te descuides, las chicas se te arrojarán encima cual moscas a la miel

El chico se sonrojó completamente ante su comentario…

—Confió en que tú las espantarás…

La mente de Momoko no dejaba de pensar en niños pelirrojos, que se reproducían como margaritas…

**~o~**

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron tan rápido que se asustó. Llevaba casi un año padeciendo esa enfermedad; durante el cual había pasado por las emociones más variadas: El bochorno, la resignación, la negación, y, finalmente… La aceptación.

Pensar que ella se sentía por encima de ese sentimiento la hizo reír, pero parecía que nadie podía salvarse de él; nadie podía salvarse del amor.

Su orgullo era un pésimo consejero, y si había algo que Momoko Akatsutsumi tenía en exceso era orgullo; por eso se había tardado casi un año en admitirse la verdad…

Llevaba enamorada de Brick mucho más tiempo del que se había imaginado, y solo había bastado verlo semi-desnudo para enterarse. Ahora se encontraba totalmente harta y desgastada de tanto negarlo y de huir de él; quería más que nada estar con él, y estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para llegar a ser la madre de esos niños pelirrojos.

—Vuelves a tener los ojos llorosos— le comentó Kaoru, en voz baja— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto?

—Me rindo, amiga… Tenías razón— la morena exhibió una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro ante las palabras de su amiga

—Vaya noticia— dijo irónicamente

—Estoy hablando en serio— exclamó Momoko con la voz seria— Estoy completamente enamorada de él— hizo una pausa— Y, ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras que terminamos juntos!

Por primera vez en meses, Kaoru suspiró de alivio y la abrazó fuertemente

—Bienvenida al maldito amor…

**~o~**

Había oído miles de veces que la aceptación era el primer paso para la recuperación, y Momoko ya estaba notando una leve mejoría en ella desde que lo había hecho; así que durante la semana de vacaciones de navidad, trató de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su amigo.

Aquellas vacaciones de navidad habían sido, por mucho, mejores que las de verano; bastó una corta charla con Brick para que lo hicieran.

—Quien quiere algo le cuesta…— murmuró el chico al notar que ella se había quedado totalmente embobada mirando una nueva edición de colección de "Galactic Man"

—Sí, pero por lo general mientras más cuestan mejores son…— exclamó, ya no refiriéndose al comic

Brick pareció notar la cara de ausente felicidad que la chica mostraba en el rostro, además de ese brillo que tenía hace meses en los ojos…

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal? — inquirió el chico, luego de un rato

—Sí, claro— contestó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa

— ¿A ti te gusta alguien? — preguntó una vez más, fijando su vista en los ojos de la chica

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Actúas extraña hace meses, no trates de negarlo— agregó cuando notó que la chica iba a hacerlo— Además tienes esa expresión ausente… Como de enamorada

Momoko alzó tanto las cejas que estas desaparecieron bajo su flequillo; al fin el muy idiota lo había descubierto. Definitivamente la psicología inversa funcionaba con él. Había gastado meses prácticamente gritándoselo en la cara, y ahora, que había decidido dejar de hacerlo, él reaccionaba.

—Sí, hay un chico que me gusta…— pronunció enigmáticamente

— ¿Puedo saber quién es?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo…

La pelirroja tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír de la expresión que había colocado el chico, que estaba frunciendo el ceño como conteniendo lo que realmente quería decirle…

"—Te asustarías si lo supieras" — pensó la chica— "Te asustarías si supieras que siempre haz sido tú, idiota"

—Pues, espero que sea alguien que realmente valga la pena— soltó el chico con la voz molesta— Porque si no…

— ¡No seas metiche, Brick! — le gritó la chica.

Quizá él se decidiera a confesarle sus sentimientos si pensaba que tenía competencia…

Al día siguiente, se encontró con sus amigas, quienes no pudieron evitar sentirse desilusionadas al enterarse de que todavía no había ocurrido nada entre ella y Brick.

—Eres una idiota— susurró Kaoru en voz baja— ¿Por qué no terminas con esto de una puta vez?

—Tiempo al tiempo, amiga…— dijo Momoko— Ya vendrá la declaración, estoy más que segura

— ¡Eres un caso perdido! — replicó la morena, claramente molesta

**~o~**

Brick no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Momoko; y lo hacía con tanto disimulo que solo la chica parecía darse cuenta. Siempre que la veía estaba con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, y la mirada perdida, como perdida en mil imágenes mentales cursis.

Él se amargaba cada día más; e, irónicamente, mientras más obvio se volvían sus celos, más feliz parecía estar la chica.

Momoko la estaba pasando realmente muy bien; cada vez que hablaba con algún chico, Brick aparecía en la escena como por arte de magia, y se metía en la charla con tan poca sutileza que la dejaba totalmente satisfecha.

Cuando llegó la primavera, el chico dejó los disimulos de lado y optó por preguntarle a la chica en los momentos menos esperados quien era ese maldito que tanto le gustaba, con la esperanza de que se lo dijera en un momento de distracción.

Momoko, quien no podía pasarla mejor en esos momentos, se dedicaba a subir los hombres y a dedicarle una expresión de extrañeza, como desentendiéndose de la situación.

La intriga de Brick alcanzó tal punto que una noche no pudo soportarlo más, y entró violentamente a la habitación de su "hermana"

—Dímelo— suplicó con la voz furiosa

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, idiota? — preguntó Kaoru, no entendiendo la situación

— ¿Quién le gusta a Momoko?

—No pienso decírtelo, ¡No me metan más en sus peleas!

—Kaoru, ¡Por favor! — suplicó el chico, mientras se arrojaba a sus pies y se aferraba a ellos— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! — repetía una y otra vez

Kaoru se apartó de él y le dedicó una risotada

— ¿Acaso ya no te queda dignidad, hombre?

—Ni yo estoy seguro de que me queda…— susurró levantándose— Por favor, dímelo…

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo?

—No lo sé, quizá para molerlo a golpes… — sugirió él

—Si tanto te interesa saberlo, ve y pregúntaselo a ella…

—No puedo…— susurró Brick— Está enamorada de otro

Kaoru consideró seriamente arrojarse desde la azotea. Desde luego que si estos dos terminaban diciéndose en algún momento lo que sentían les iría genial, eran demasiado idénticos; el problema llegaría cuando los niños nacieran… La morena casi sentía pena por esos pequeños niños quienes, seguramente, sufrirían de severos daños mentales heredados de sus progenitores.

—Nunca pensé que ocurriría— exclamó el chico, con una profunda depresión

—Sí, es algo normal— Kaoru rodó los ojos, estaba completamente harta de sus estupideces

—Nunca había salido con un chico antes… Y yo pensé que siempre estaría ahí para mí ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

—No creo que se aleje de ti…

— ¿No la has visto, Kaoru? ¡Está como flotando en una maldita nube de amor! — exclamó Brick, molesto— ¡Esta pérdida imaginando quien-sabe que cosas con ese imbécil! ¡Cualquiera que le haga algo así no puede ser bueno para ella!

"— ¿Qué harías si descubrieras que eres tú?" — pensó la morena

— ¡Tengo que descubrir quién es y molerlo a golpes, Kaoru!

—Por favor, ¡Hazlo rápido por el bien de mi poca salud mental! — suplicó la chica

Quería a sus amigos, pero la estaban hartando completamente con sus malditos orgullos. Tenía un plan e iba a llevarlo a cabo en el campeonato de Volleyball en el que los pelirrojos eran pareja.

**~o~**

El campeonato de Volleyball por parejas estaba causando furor en el Instituto Central Tokio; todos tenían la esperanza de vencer a Momoko y a Brick, quienes llevaban el puesto de invictos hacia cuatro años.

Brick aún continuaba furioso porque no había encontrado al chico, mientras que Momoko estaba rabiosa porque su estúpido plan no había funcionado; ¿Los resultados? Ambos estaban pasándose el balón como si quisieran golpear a su contraparte en la nuca y, de paso, arrancarle la cabeza.

Habían destrozado a dos parejas, e iban ganando con una gran diferencia a Mitchelson y Hirogane. En conclusión, Momoko no podía estar más feliz; o al menos eso pensaba hasta que aquello ocurrió:

— ¡Brick, hazme un hijo! — gritó una voz femenina, en un tono tan alto que Momoko pensaba que estaba utilizando un megáfono

Cayó al suelo al oír la confesión de la maldita perra anónima; padecía una furia asesina que la hizo buscar a la chica entre la multitud. Bastó un segundo de distracción para que Mitchelson anotara un tanto.

— ¡Brick, hazme un hijo! — gritó nuevamente la zorra

¿Quién demonios se creía que era para robarle su lugar como madre de los hijos de Brick? Se distrajo una vez más, durante el cual localizó donde estaba situada la zorra.

— ¡Brick hazme u…!

Un grito por parte de la multitud se elevó, interrumpiendo la confesión, cuando Momoko arrojó con toda la fuerza que poseía el balón hacia ellos; el cual impactó en el rostro de una de sus mejores amigas, Kaoru Matsubara.

Cuando descubrió quien había sido víctima de su ataque de celos, se sintió infinitamente culpable, y no solo por el golpe, sino también por lo que le había gritado unos instantes antes:

— ¡¿Puedes cerrar la boca, maldita zorra!?

Para su desgracia, toda la escuela oyó sus maldiciones.

**~o~**

El campeonato fue suspendido hasta que la enfermera examinara a su amiga y afirmara que se encontraba bien. Momoko fue a esperarla a la enfermería, después de todo le debía una disculpa.

Había sido suspendida del torneo solo por ese maldito impulso de celos; aún no podía creer que había perdido el título de invicta solo por un desliz, que ni siquiera había salido bien.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de que el tema desapareciera de su mente: Se sentía completamente abochornada por aquello, y le atribuyó la culpa a ese maldito sentimiento, ya que, seguramente había hecho que la pelirroja desarrollara un sexto sentido capaz de detectar cualquier mención del chico.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, y por ella salió Kaoru, tenía la nariz vendada y con algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, amiga! — sollozó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la morena— ¡No quería darte a ti!

—En eso te equivocas— exclamó Kaoru al soltarse del fuerte abrazo de su amiga— Era yo la que gritaba…— confesó

Momoko se quedó estática por un segundo…

— ¿¡Cómo que tú eras la que gritaba!? ¡Eres una maldita incestuosa!

—No me grites, ¿quieres? — le gruñó en voz baja— Lo he hecho por ustedes y para que este maldito drama acabe de una puta vez…

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor?

—No, los dos son igualmente idiotas en esto…— la morena hizo una pausa— Creí que si tenías competencia te apurarías en decirle lo que sientes, no que me romperías la nariz con un maldito balón de un deporte marica

Momoko no sabía que contestar, así que dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando…

—Hazle un favor al mundo y termina con esto de una maldita vez…— añadió Kaoru con la voz harta— Brick cree que estás enamorada de otro y no va a decir nada…

La pelirroja estaba completamente estática, mientras se preguntaba como haría para dejar su maldito orgullo de lado y decirle la verdad de una vez…

—Procura que no pase de hoy, si no me veré obligada a decírselo yo, y créeme que no olvidaré mencionar a Anya en mi declaración…

—No serías capaz…— susurró a sabiendas de que sí lo era

— ¿Quieres probarme?

— ¿Dónde está…?— preguntó totalmente pálida, no permitiría que él supiera que ya había fantaseado con sus hijos

—En la oficina del Director Kanashita, asegurándose de que no te expulsen del colegio por intentar asesinarme, al menos eso dijo la enfermera…

Momoko comenzó a correr hacia el lugar que su amiga le había indicado, estaba dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad a su amigo, sin más censuras, tonos de bromas, palabras reprimidas ni miedo a meter la pata.

Una vez que llegó al pasillo de la oficina, se sentó en el suelo, dispuesta a esperarlo. Cuando lo vio salir, lo invitó con la mirada a sentarse a su lado.

—No te preocupes, no te expulsarán… Solo tendrás un castigo por tres semanas…— dijo él en tono frío

—Gracias— susurró Momoko en voz muy baja

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Momoko? — preguntó Brick con furia— Perdimos el título de invictos solo por esto…— s detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse— Sé que las cosas han estado algo tensas, pero eso nunca te había condicionado

—Lo siento…— dijo ella en voz muy alta, tratando de contener las lágrimas

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa realmente— la chica lo miró sin entender las palabras— ¡Es culpa de ese maldito mal nacido que te tiene completamente idiota! —Brick levantó un poco la voz—¡No me importa quién demonios sea, pero juro que voy a molerlo a golpes por haber hecho que te obsesiones así!

— ¡Déjate de estupideces, Brick! — exclamó sintiendo la furia brotar en su interior— Ya sé que perdimos y es una mierda, ¡Pero supéralo de una maldita vez, es solo un deporte! ¡Si es lo más importante para ti, por favor vete!

— ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

— ¡Eso es lo que me has dado a entender, idiota!

Ambos se observaban fijamente a los ojos, con tanta furia que sus ojos casi emanaban chispas.

—Solo quiero pedirte que mantengas a ese imbécil fuera de nosotros…— susurró en voz baja— ¡Que te olvides de él al menos cuando estás conmigo!

— ¡Lo siento, Brick, no puedo!

— ¡Entonces dime quién demonios es ese imbécil que te tiene idiota!

— ¡El único imbécil aquí eres tú! ¡Si tuvieras un mínimo nivel de inteligencia te habrías dado cuenta hace meses!

— ¡Pues si soy tan idiota dímelo!

— ¿¡Quieres saberlo!?

— ¡Claro que sí, histérica!

— ¡Eres tú, imbécil! — le gritó completamente roja

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más entre los pelirrojos…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó él, preso de la sorpresa

— ¡Que me gustas! ¿Quieres que te haga un esquema o lo entiendes? Me pasó eso en el partido porque creí que una estúpida se te estaba declarando… — hizo una pausa— ¡Tú eres ese imbécil que me tiene idiota! ¡Y si no fueras tan imbécil lo hubieras descubierto hace meses y no estaríamos en esta situación!

—Pero… Tú… Yo…

— ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? ¡Llevo un año tirándote indirectas, pero eres tan lento que ni eso captas! ¡Así que si debes golpear a alguien por todo lo que ha pasado es a ti mismo!

Brick parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de afrontar la realidad. Volvió a mirar a Momoko a los ojos, para asegurarse de que si anormal declaración fuera verdad…

— ¿Yo? — preguntó casi sin voz— Entonces esa manía de tararear y esa estúpida sonrisa eran por mi culpa? — Momoko rodó los ojos

—Era el método más sencillo para evitarme escupirte la verdad en la cara…

—Bueno… Eso explica muchas cosas…—dijo, mientras se revolvía el cabello nerviosamente

— ¡Brick, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba!

Decidió darle fin a la discusión acercándose a él, aferrándose a su cuello y besándolo como llevaba un año deseando hacer…

**~o~**

Si alguien le pidiera a Momoko Akatsutsumi que definiera su forma de ser utilizando una sola palabra, ella se reiría con nerviosismo, se revolvería el cabello y contestaría "normal" en voz muy baja; aunque la definición de esta palabra no coincidiera con ella para nada.

Había sido una súper heroína, sí…

Era adicta a los dulces, sí…

Creía que todos los hombres eran imbéciles, sí…

Se obsesionaba con un chico distinto cada mes, ya no…

Había descubierto que podía obsesionarse cada día con el mismo chico.

Porque Brick seguía siendo aquel chico lento que tardaba un año en darse cuenta de las insinuaciones de su amiga; pero, cuando Momoko se arrojó a sus brazos y atrapó su boca con la suya, no necesitó más explicaciones y se recuperó rápidamente del shock, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para no dejarla ir.

Para esas cosas, Brick no era para nada lento, por eso fue que tardó menos de un segundo en responderle el beso a su amiga, con más ganas de la que ella se esperaba, y que habían sido acumuladas durante meses; y a ella eso le bastó como declaración.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Momoko comenzó a reír…

—Si tantas ganas tienes de que me olvidé de ese imbécil cuando esté contigo, lo haré…

Brick puso sus dedos sobre la boca de la chica, impidiéndole hablar.

—Ya me encargaré yo de él… No te preocupes

— ¿No dijiste que ibas a molerlo a golpes? — una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico

—Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo…

Momoko comenzó a reír y antes de poder contestarle, el chico la había besado una vez más.

Se dejó llevar completamente por ese beso, hasta que la imagen de los niños pelirrojos con mirada traviesa se presentó una vez más en su cabeza, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

Al poco tiempo, Momoko recuperó la alegría que había perdido durante el tiempo que había durado su enfermedad…

La sonrisa de Brick se hacía presente cada minuto del día…

Y Kaoru Matsubara sentía como las cosas volvían a la normalidad en su vida; ya no habría discusiones sobre bebés en su rutina diaria, o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento…

* * *

¡No se pueden imaginar lo que me costó escribir esto! Quizás en algún momento cuente como comenzaron su relación los rubios; tengo una idea, pero no creo que lo haga, son demasiado melosos para mí xD

En fin, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias por leer…

**F**arenz.


End file.
